In the case of a sample/hold application, a switch receives a voltage at its input, and during a sampling time delivers this voltage to a capacitor connected to its output terminal. During the hold period, the switch is open (that is to say off), and, because of leakage currents, the capacitor may depending on the case either be discharged to earth or charged to the supply voltage.